It is often advantageous in electric circuits to amplify a complex signal having multiple sinusoidal components (i.e., a multi-tone signal) without introducing distortion products into the amplified signal. The physical characteristics of contemporary amplifiers are such, however, that amplifiers do, in fact, inject distortion into the signal, especially when high-power amplification is performed. Distortion reduction in high power multi-tone amplifiers can be achieved with feed-back, predistortion, and feed-forward mechanisms. At high frequencies feed-forward produces the most significant reduction in distortion.